Numbers Of Life
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Tsunayoshi can see how long everyone around him has left to live; at the age of 7 he is kidnapped for 4 days and his life was never the same afterwards. Now he lives with a very possessive hitman; and soon he will have to deal with a future that he never knew about. Caused by a father he hates. R27,1827, and maybe some R2718. Will have lemon later on.


**Author's Note: So this is something I have been working on for a while, with only about 7 or 8 chapters of colorless world left I thought that it wouldn't hurt to get another idea going. If this story gets some attention then I will continue it; and this is the only chapter that will be this long. If I take it up as another weekly fanfic then all the chapters that come after this one will be only probably around 1500 words. This story is inspired by the song 'Louder then Thunder – by The Devil Wears Prada' and its music video. **

**Pairing: R27,1827 or maybe R2718. Not fully decided on yet. I'll show a little of both for now. The first chapter has bigger hints of R27 then 1827; also if I get enough people saying that it should only be R27 then it probably will be.**

* * *

**Numbers of Life – Ch.1 – How It All Began.**

Tsunayoshi sat quietly in his desk; he was staring out the window looking around as Hibari passed by on his regular rounds. It was then when he noticed something that instantly had him standing up; Tsuna ran out of the room ignoring the teacher's protests. When he got outside he saw Hibari turning the corner; quickly and quietly he followed him from a distance.

Tsuna watched Hibari very carefully paying attention to everyone and everything around him. If he could notice what was going to happen then it was possible that he could stop it.

* * *

Tsuna had always been special since birth; he had always seen numbers above other people's heads. For as long as he could remember he could see everyone else's lifespan; although he didn't really know that's what it was when he was really little. He learned that it was a person's lifespan counting down at the age of 7; when he had been out shopping with his mother and noticed her number was only at 10. All around them adult's numbers had been counting down from 10 to 0 along with Nana's varying by only a small difference. When his mother's number hit 0 there were multiple extremely loud bangs; his mother and all the other adults in the area that had low numbers dropped dead with bullet holes in their chests one by one.

The person with the gun had taken Tsuna and the rest of the children in the small area. For 4 days the children were with the man; for four days Tsuna had watched his kidnapper's number's slowly decrease. The number's that he now knew more than likely counted down just how much longer the man had left to live.

Tsuna wasn't scared and actually found the other children to be annoying. He stayed away from the other children calm and keeping his emotions in check. Something inside him said that he would be fine so he believed in that small voice; it had never steered him wrong before. He was even rewarded by the man for staying quiet; the man must have found the other children to be loud and annoying too because Tsuna always received more food and water then the others. For listening he knew he was being rewarded, and even though it may have caused the other children to ignore and start hating him. He didn't care because as much as Tsuna wouldn't mind having them to talk and play with; he put more value on simply staying alive.

The days went by fast; on the 4th day Tsuna kept as close to the man as he could to watch. He wanted to see how it happened; so that night when the man's numbers said 30 minutes left he made sure to stay with him not leaving the room for anything. When it said that the man had only 5 minutes left Tsuna got this sudden urge to count.

"Five" the man looked down at the child who hadn't made a single noise since his arrival. He had started thinking that the kid was a mute.

"Four" the man noticed a slightly creepy smile forming on Tsuna's lips.

"Three" the man was frozen by the child's actions.

"Two" Tsuna stood up and backed away from the man; his smile slowly disappearing.

"One" **BANG**

A bullet hole appeared right in the middle of the man's forehead. Tsuna stayed quiet as the man's body hit the floor. This death seemed to suite the man in the child's eyes; he hadn't been mean but he had still killed a lot of people.

Tsuna looked to the door way of the room to see a tall man with curly side burns and a fedora. The man came in and pointed his gun at Tsuna; Tsuna didn't even flinch at the movement of the gun. The man laughed at the strange child, "You're pretty brave."

Tsuna could see his reflection in a mirror; he saw the numbers above his own head, "There's nothing here to fear."

The man started moving around the building; he seemed to be looking for the rest of the kids. Right before the man opened the door his number's started counting down from 5, "Hey mister, you have 5 minutes left."

The older man looked down and stopped, "5 minutes of what left?"

"Your life." was what Tsuna said in response to his question; his voice was completely emotionless as the words left his lips. The man looked away and opened the door not taking the kid seriously. Tsuna felt a need to stop him; he jumped up grabbing the man's arm and pulled him down. There was a noise as five bullets lodged themselves in the wall where the man's head had just been. Tsuna watched the man's numbers change back to a really large one, "What the hell kid?"

Tsuna let him go, "Had I not done that you'd be dead."

The man looked down, "Had I not killed that man in the other room you'd have wound up like the rest of the kids."

Tsuna glanced into the room to see a lot of blood; he knew that half the kids had disappeared but he really hadn't been paying too much attention to them? He looked up at the man, "What happened to them?"

The man in a fedora looked around, "He was hired to keep children for their organs; for when a politician or other important persons child needs a transplant; he provides the needed organ from the children he takes."

Tsuna didn't really understand too much but at least he understood that it was a very bad thing. He was looking around when he felt the man grab his arm, "Time to go kid."

Tsuna was suddenly lifted off of his feet in to the air; the man started heading out of the house carrying Tsuna, "Where are you taking me?"

"With me; I can't leave someone who's seen me at the scene of the crime. It was either this or I kill you." Tsuna didn't struggle; he knew better then to fight. This man wouldn't hurt him; actually Tsuna believed that if anything this man would be the one to protect from future occurrences.

"Kid; what's your name?" Tsuna glanced up at the man that was carrying him, "Tsunayoshi."

The man smirked, "Suits you. You can call me Reborn then."

Since that day Tsuna had been with Reborn; Reborn had become his new family. Reborn never asked too many questions allowing Tsuna to live quiet and peacefully. While living with Reborn Tsuna remain a very reserved person and demure. It wasn't until Tsuna acted up one night that answers finally were needed.

At that time Tsuna had just turned 10; Reborn had been homeschooling him at the time so Tsuna rarely left the house. Whenever Reborn invited anyone over Tsuna would just watch quietly, never speaking; to be more exact Tsuna never uttered a single word when around anyone but Reborn. Even when they tried to talk with Tsuna he wouldn't respond to them. Lal and Colonnello had attempted to get the younger to speak on many of their visits; Reborn had told them that the child could speak but they were starting not to believe him because the child just never spoke in front of them.

One night though it was different; Reborn had been visited by his friend Luce who needed to talk to him about a job request she had gotten. Tsuna like usual was behind Reborn's leg wait for their guest to come in; like Reborn had expected him to be. But this time Tsuna acted different; the second Tsuna saw her he stepped out from behind Reborn's leg and walked over to her; he took her hand in his and muttered, "10."

They were both completely confused although it did remind Reborn a lot of the day he had met the kid, "10 what Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna felt his feet leaving the ground as the woman carried him in her arms, "Tsunayoshi, could you please tell me what you mean by 10?"

Tsuna nodded at her request, "10 minutes."

The second Tsuna said minutes Reborn knew what he meant and grabbed Luce's hand; he quickly moved her from that location. As they moved Tsuna kept his eyes locked above her head as he watched the number; he counted out loud as they moved fast across the house, "15, 20."

Luce looked at Reborn confused about what was happening, "Why is he counting?"

Reborn let her go and pulled his gun out, "I don't know anything for sure, but I think I have an idea." He looked at Tsuna, "Take her to your safe spot okay."

Tsuna nodded jumping from Luce's arm's, "Come."

He quickly led her through the house in to his room; once there he pulled on three books on the shelf as a door opened in the wall. Once they were both inside he hit a button and it locked closing behind them. Tsuna smiled at her when he saw the numbers now. "It's okay now."

20 minutes later and Reborn returned to them; he picked Tsuna up as Luce walked towards them still confused, "I took care of them all; you had quite a lot of hitmen after you."

Luce gasped clearly surprised, "You must be kidding me."

Reborn shook his head "I wish I was; you need to call your men for some protection before you even think about trying to leave."

Tsuna shook his head, "She's okay now; she'll be fine."

Reborn glanced at him, "How do you know that Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna pointed his fingers at Luce, "The numbers above her head are back to normal."

Reborn set Tsuna down on the bed and knelt in front of him, "I need you to explain what you mean by that."

Tsuna looked straight at Reborn, "When your number hits 0 then you die; that's why I knew to stop you years ago. When mommy's number had hit 0 she had died."

Reborn and Luce just starred at the child, "Why did you never tell me?"

Tsuna frowned, "Even with proof no one would believe me."

Luce took his hand in hers with a smile, "We believe you. If I can see the future then there's just as much of a chance that you can see life spans. It means your special; it's a good thing child."

Tsuna shook his head and both of them saw tears for the first time fall from his eyes, "It's not a good thing; daddy always said it was bad thing and would hit me. He told me if I ever told anyone he would lock me up; I didn't want to be locked up anywhere."

Luce could feel the anger leaking from Reborn as he heard that; Reborn quickly questioned the child, "Tsunayoshi what's your last name?"

Tsuna looked in to Reborn's eyes then shook his head; the voice in his head told him not to say a thing, "I can't tell you."

"Why?" was all that Reborn asked the child.

Tsuna looked down at his hands, "Because you want to hurt daddy and that would have made mommy sad."

Luce looked at Tsuna; she felt so bad for what the child had been through; she looked back at Reborn who was still angry, "Calm down, your anger is really showing. You're lucky he's not scared by you."

That night was when Tsuna truly started opening up. That was the day Luce basically became his mother and he started to really trust her and Reborn; that was also the day his training had begun.

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since Tsuna started following Hibari around. He watched the numbers continue to count down; when it finally dropped down to 5 minutes he took the risk of being spotted and moved closer. The second he saw the person who would cause the prefects death; he quickly made his move.

* * *

It had been a very normal day for Hibari following the same regular schedule of biting to death any students who broke the rules. The basic same schedule in his life that hadn't changed since he first became a perfect; although strangely the other day he had bitten to death someone from out of town which was a rare occurrence.

Hibari looked around he felt like he was being watched but did not see anyone. While he continued to walk suddenly there was someone literally right beside Hibari attacking him. He knew he was strong, but at the same time he knew that he wouldn't be fast enough to block the man's attack.

All of a sudden a brunette appeared between him and his attacker. Instantly he could tell the brunette had been hit, but at the same time with what was in the boy's hand, and where it was aimed he knew that the attacker would be dead a lot quicker. The man dropped dead in front of them as the brunette placed his hand over his stomach clearly hurt. He winced in a lot of pain, "Shit that asshole poisoned the blade."

Hibari watched as the teen dropped down; clearly he was in a lot of pain, and with what he had just heard he was slightly worried, but he didn't know why. This kid wasn't anyone important to him; even though he had seen him before; if he could remember correctly the boys name was Sawada Tsunayoshi but everyone just seemed to call him the schools mute even though he had clearly just spoken, "Herbivore?"

Tsuna looked up at him, "I'm not a herbivore; Hibari-san."

Tsuna pulled his phone from his pocket clearly having a hard time dialing as his hands shook. He raised the phone up towards his ear before cursing under his breath; whoever he had just phoned must have failed to answer.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't fucking believe it; of all days to let himself get stabbed it had to be is one. He had called Reborn's cell instantly to receive absolutely no answer; which was very rare since Reborn always answered unless he was on a mission. He closed the phone not even thinking twice before ending the call and dialing in the next number. He begged to god that she would answer because he really didn't know how much longer he could remain conscious; so she was his last chance. He heard a click, "Hello?"

Tsunayoshi went to talk but started coughing in pain; he managed to force out, "Luce. Help. Stabbed."

Luce instantly changed to a stern personality, "Tsuna calm yourself and breathe slowly. Now tell me where you are."

Tsuna could feel his consciousness slipping as he stared at Hibari; he lifted his phone and handed it to Hibari before he passed out. The male prefect was definitely his last hope.

* * *

Hibari acted fast as he caught the small brunette; he raised the phone to his ear, "He passed out."

He could hear a very worried but stern sounding woman on the other end, "Who are you and where is Tsunayoshi?"

Hibari breathed out as he told her, "He's hurt."

The woman reacted quickly, "Please I need you to bring him to me."

Hibari made a scoffing noise before agreeing, "Fine where should I take him?"

She quickly gave Hibari directions before he hung the phone up and shoved it in his pocket. Hibari removed his belt and tied a piece of fabric to apply pressure to the stab wound before he pick Tsuna up. He carried the boy in his arms as he made his way to where she had given him directions. When he got there it was a large mansion and he just stared at the large gate. He was just about to knock when a woman with blue hair pushed the door open. She had two men in black suites behind her that took Tsunayoshi from his arms. She led Hibari in following the men carrying Tsuna.

The men had set Tsuna down on a bed and Luce had started working on him quickly. It didn't take her long before the wound was all closed up and bandaged; the only problem was that she needed to do something about the poison that was in his system. Tsuna was already extremely lucky that he had a high immunity built up to poison thanks to reborn; if he hadn't then he would have probably already been dead.

* * *

Reborn was watching his target from a roof quite a distance away; he lined up the cross hairs on his gun with the man's head before finally pulling the trigger. Just as he was pulling the trigger his phone vibrated from his pocket. He was already really ticked off; Tsuna had just phoned a while ago which was something they were going to have to talk about. Tsunayoshi knew better then to phone him when he was on a mission. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at his caller ID this time to see that it was Luce. He sighed and opened the phone knowing that if he didn't answer this call that he would never hear the end of it from her, "What do you want?"

Luce was freaking out on the other end of the call; she sounded like she was in tears as she yelled at him, "Tsuna's dying you need to get your ass here now; if you don't heal him the poisons going to kill him."

Reborn's eyes widened as he grabbed his gun and started quickly making his way down to his car, "What happened?"

"He got stabbed protecting someone. The blade must have been poisoned with something really potent." Was all Luce said as Reborn slammed his car door after chucking his sniper rifle in the back. His foot slammed on the gas as he sped down the back roads towards Luce's mansion. The gate was open when he got their so he drove straight up to the front door. He got out of his vehicle walking in quickly; he saw Luce as he walked down he hall, "Where is he?"

She pointed to the door, "He's asleep in that bedroom."

Reborn opened the door to see Tsuna on the bed and a black haired boy standing in the corner. After one glance though he didn't pay the black haired boy any more attention as he sat down beside Tsuna on the bed. He pulled up the sheets and started quickly removing the bandages as he placed his hand on the stitched up cut. His hand shined yellow as he forced the flame in to the younger's body. It took him 20 minutes before he was sure that all of the poison had been removed from Tsunayoshi's system. He sat down beside Tsuna's on the bed tired from that strain releasing his sun flames from his hands caused on his body.

Hibari was quiet as he stood in the corner of the room. He was really confused about what he had just seen. He was watching the man with curly side burns close his eyes to get a little rest when the teen lying asleep on the bed awoke.

Reborn instantly was up looking at Tsuna the second that he heard movement coming from the bed; he had a strong grasp on Tsuna's hand now as he looked at him, "Are you okay Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna glanced down at him clearly exhausted; Tsuna nodded, "You didn't answer."

Reborn shook his head, "I'm sorry; I was at a job."

Tsuna nodded, "It's okay, but how did I even get here?"

Reborn looked towards the corner of the room at the black haired teen. Luce walked in to the room and answered Tsuna's question; she pointed at Hibari, "He carried you here after you passed out."

Tsuna smiled at the male prefect, "Thank you Hibari-san."

Hibari made an annoyed noise, as he thanked Tsuna in his own way, "I just didn't want to owe you anything for...saving me."

Tsuna just smiled, "It was nothing; but thanks for not just leaving me to die."

Hibari glared at him, "Herbivore no one would just leave someone their to die."

Tsuna laughed, "You would be surprised what some people would do. I know a lot of kids from school that would have just left me there to die. To them it wouldn't have made a difference whether I lived or died; my life really doesn't effect there's."

Hibari was rather suprised by how little faith the boy had in others; well he was even more suprised by how much he actually talked. He watched the boy and the man interact; they stayed close together and for some reason he felt upset at the sight. No the word for what he was currently feeling would be jealousy. He suddenly felt the needed to embrace the younger child, but he refused his bodies request anyways. Quickly he said his goodbyes after getting Tsuna's cell number; saying that he would see him again soon. Luce followed Hibari out of the room.

* * *

The second the Hibari left Reborn went around the bed and then slid in beside Tsuna. Tsuna moved closer towards the others chest enjoying the increase in heat. He felt Reborn's arms wrap around him as he pressed his head against the olders chest; he heard Reborn whispear to him, "I almost lost you today; don't you ever make me feel this way again."

Tsuna smiled in to Reborn's chest, "I'm sorry; but I had to protect him."

Reborn smiled as he rubbed the boys back, "I know."

Reborn was surprised when he felt tears staining his shirt; he didn't expect Tsuna who was usually so calm to start crying. Reborn continued to rub gentle circles on his back, "I was really scared when you didn't answer your phone."

Reborn sighed saying the only thing that he really could, "Sorry."

Tsuna just hugged him, "It's fine; I just phoned Luce for help."

Reborn shook his head as his hold on Tsuna tightened, "It's not fine; you almost died because I didn't answer my stupid phone."

Tsuna didn't say anything as he kept his head pressed deep in to the olders chest; he felt really tired now. Reborn noticed quickly and moved down cuddling the younger more. He had truthfully been really scared when he heard Luce tell him Tsuna was dying; he didn't know what to do with himself if Tsunayoshi died. Tsunayoshi was like the world to him now; and he knew that if he ever lost Tsuna then he would be lost. He was the worlds best hitman, but even he wasn't immune to the loss of someone so extremely important. Tsunayoshi had easily become Reborn's reason for living; something Reborn didn't think could ever happen. Reborn had been so emotionless around everyone before he found Tsuna; but something about the child had changed him, and he would never allow the child to leave his side.

* * *

**Author's note: So in the first chapter I gave you the back story; and a small hint of Hibari's new blooming feelings for Tsuna; and Reborn and Tsuna's already deep connection. Reborn and Tsuna have a really close relationship; one built on absolute trust and maybe a little love... I also would like to ask which day would be better for weekly posts Monday or Sunday; although that probably won't be for a little while. Anyways please review and tell me your thoughts. **


End file.
